Movie Night with the Cullens
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: Takes place after New moon!bella and the cullens go to the movies to see a movie named Twilight!what will happen when BElla's thought and feelings are put on the big screen? Who else has seen this movie?
1. Movie Night

**A/N: Hey guys! Please tell me if you like this story!It's kinda short…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters**

**Chapter one:**

'He's back, Edward's back, My angel, My saviour is back…'I just couldn't comprehend it, let alone that he still and always had loved me.i just don't get it. He's been back for four months and I still compre hend it.

"Bye Dad!!"

"Bye Mr. Swan!!"edward yelled as we walked out the door.

Tonight was Friday (night obivously) and I had to go to the movies with the Cullens. Don't get me wrong I love them but I wish I could've stayed at their house to watch the movie. They only own everyone ever made! But they have seen them all multiple times, because never going to sleep gives you lots of extra time to do stuff (like watch movies).

Alice couldn't see what the movie was about wich was good because she could see every other one that was playing in theatres. No one else knew what movie we were going to see but because of of Alice's darn power she saw the title. We were going to see some vampire movie, (that's ironc in tiself) that was also a romance movie. All the reviews gave it five stars because there wasn't a higher rating, and not many people have seen it in this country (cause it's super new) and no one in town has seen it…yet anyway.

Edward parked the Volvo and was opening my door before I could blink. We walked in and saw his family sitting on some benches just inside the door. Emmett was tring to guess wich movie Alice had seen us go to but he only picked action movies so he never guessed right.

"Okay guys let's go. I got the tickets before hand so we could go right in" Alice announced.

"Bella!!Which movie are we going to see?" Emmett asked excitedly. I looked around for the poster but the picture only showed a pair of two snow white arms holding an apple. I pointed to it.

"that one. I hear it's really good" Emmetts face fell when he realized it was one of ' those mushy chick flicks'. We went in to the theatre and took a seat in the far back. After fifteen minutes of preveiws the movie came on.

It opened with a brown haired girltalking to her mom. That mom looks a lot like someone I know… but who? It took meall of .02 seconds to figure it out after the girl (and narrater) started to talk about her mom, Renee and dad, Phil to realize this is exactly what happened before I moved to Forks!

THE MOVIE WAS ABOUT ME??!!?? I started to tell myself it was a coinceidence but then the mom called her daughter ' Bella Swan'. OH NO!! this is way too embarassing-the Cullens are here!!!!

**Third person POV:**

Little did bella know that she was single handedly about to expose the Cullens, Quiletes and herself with this movie( that she had no idea about) butshe was also about to let Edward and all of the Cullens know everything she thought and did while theey were both with her and when they were gone…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Please review!!i need to know if you guys like it before I add more!Thanks!**


	2. Author's noteSOOO SORRY!

**Author's Note!!!**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My sister's laptop broke and had to take mine to collage for the past two months! I promise to post new chapters and possibly a new story VERY soon. Thanks for still reviewing! I love you all so much! Sorry for the author's note… I hate them too but I had to tell you guys why I like never updated, so sorry:D


	3. Chapter 3

To my wonderful readers,

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I won't be able to update for a full two weeks! I'm on vacation for the first and the second I'm really busy so I will have to continue my stories in two weeks! So sorry for everyone waiting on update I know have to update some of my older ones that I haven't updated in forever. I love you all and please forgive me but it is only two weeks!

**IrishBella14**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys I know I promised to update but I never got a chance to. I know it isn't a real excuse but I am updating now. So I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this but I only have another one or two chapters of this story! Possibly three if I stretch it so if you seriously want me to keep going please tell me and give some ideas because I didn't really expect anyone to like this story as much as you all did. Okay I'll shut up now:) ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Sorry tears!!!

Bella's POV:

As I realized this movie was about me I sunk down n my seat and looked at Edward to see his reaction and he like the rest of his family there was staring at me. When he caught my eye he mouthed 'Is this about you?' I silently nodded and mouthed 'I don't know how though…' back at him.

They all saw and focused on the screen to see what was going on. I watched in horror as the movie went on about me seeing Charlie and him getting a truck and through this my thoughts were being narrated. This was the most embarrassing thing ever!!!!

As the movie went through my first day at school and meeting Edward in class, Edward looked over and whispered in my ear. "You saw all that? You are more perceptive than I gave you credit for." I sank lower in my seat.

--Time passes---part where James has Bella in the dance studio

It was getting harder to breath as I watched this. Let's just say the Cullen's were a little shocked how I tricked Alice and jasper. If I thought it was awkward when I thought how much I loved Edward or when I tried to flirt with Jacob which I did better at then I thought, this was worse because it would make Edward think I seriously would regret wanting to be changed.

When I was in the hospital and I saw Edward open his eyes while 'sleeping' Edward again complimented me on my perceptiveness. Maybe I should just not look at their reactions anymore because I just more embarrassed everytime I do.

----Time skip—Bella's birthday party-----

Well after the Cullen's had a good laugh at my stupidity with the prom incident (remember she thought she was getting changed when she was going to the prom-that! Made me laugh) the movie went into my birthday party. I knew this was the part where jasper attacks me and Edward leaves. I couldn't watch it. I said I had to go to the bathroom and Edward merely nodded not really comprehending anything because he was amazed by my thoughts on the screen.

I ran out of the theatre and got to the bathroom the entire outside of the movie theatre was empty because all of the theatres were still playing their movies. The bathrooms were empty too. I knew where the move was going and I had to get away. None of the Cullen's would like me after they see that I betrayed them by telling all of their secrets to the wolves. They will all hate me I got myself together and decided I would walk home from here. It wasn't far and the Cullen's would hate me after the movie so I better get going now. I left the stall to see Alice blocking the bathroom door.

"Bella you can't leave! Just because we know what your reasons were for the things you do won't change our impression on you. We will still love you." I started to cry and Alice came to comfort me.

"Alice you didn't see what I did with the wolves you will all hate me for it!"

"Bella we could never hate you even if you told the whole world our secret when we left." She made me feel better and we went back to the movie theatre. I sat between her and jasper afraid to even look at Edward and see what he might do when he finds out.

--Time skip to end of movie. flying home from Volturra with Edward—

Jasper was helping me keep calm otherwise I would be panicking by now. I just realized that Emmett and Rosalie really haven't moved since the movie started. Usually they would be all over each other but they were barely holding hands. Strange. The movie ended when I woke up in my room thinking finding Edward was only a dream and then me seeing him. We kissed good morning and headed downstairs to my kitchen for breakfast as the movie faded out. We headed out the door before anyone could catch us and recognize us. As we walked into the parking lot Edward was comforting me and holding me saying that was the biggest mistake of his life and he'll never do it again. We stopped short of our cars when I looked up I saw the wolves glaring at me.

This was bad news. They saw the movie too.

* * *

**A/N: ****So sorry for all of the time skips but I couldn't keep writing for ****all of the**** movie. ****I hope you like this chapter and just so you know I only have one chapter left I know I said two but this was longer than I thought it to be. So if you want me to keep going I need ideas for after the next chapter! Thanks! Love yalls!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay guys I decided to finish this story here and now otherwise I probably won't get around to finishing it until forever and I want to get at least one story done before I start another one and k had a great idea hit me today. I promised myself no new stories until finished one other wise they would never get done .So here is the last chapter of MOVIE NIGHT WTH THE CULLENS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Gracias!

Bella's POV:

I cleared my throat softly and moved a step in front of everyone else. "Guys! WH-what are YOU doing here?" my voice was small and scared. Their faces got angrier as they approached me.

"Well we came to see a good movie but as it turns out it sucks!" his voice was deadly calm until he spit out the last word in my face.

"Really? Ours was okay. What movie did you see?" I asked –voice still small and frightened.

"I'll give you a hint… 'I was worried Charlie would prohibit La Push and consequently my motorcycle. I wasn't giving up- I had the most amazing hallucination today.'" Jake's voice went from imitating mine to a growl. I knew they had seen it I was just hoping they hadn't until now. "Jake, I'm so –"he cut me off with a raise of his hand.

"Stop. I doesn't matter you never cared about any of us you only used us for your self-satisfaction and hear hallucinations of your bloodsucker!"

I cowered back at his hard voice and harsh words. I started to cry as I meant to apologize. The turned sharply and began to walk away without looking back. Only one stayed. I hadn't seen them at first but now Emily was standing there staring at me with sad wet eyes and she slowly shook her head after a minute and walked away. I broke into sobs. Sure I didn't love them as much as the Cullen's but I still loved them and I had been closest to Emily.

Edward carried me to the car and before I even knew what was going on we were at his house. He carried to my room and held me in his lap as he sat on the bed. After a while my sobs quieted but still came. I lie on my stomach and tried to fall asleep crying. I made such a mess with the wolves and my life. The Cullen's probably had different feelings for me knowing all of the things about my life here and the werewolves hated me for sure.

Before I was submerged in the blackness of sleep I thought 'How do I fix the mess I made?'

**Okay I know it's a bad ending but I didn't know what to do with the ending and I figured I could make an epilogue or something for it later but yeah this is the end of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! TIME FOR A VOTE!**

OPTION#1

I leave the story here. But it seems stupid because the actual story with no author's notes is only like three chapters.

OPTION#2

I make a sequel/continuation of this story. But I'm out of ideas so you need to give me ideas or at least a beginning and a conflict.

PLEASE TELL ME ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys as you wished …there shall be a sequel!**

**I need some more ideas because only one person sent me an idea. Other people said they cant think of a continuation but that is why I asked for ideas…how do you keep going from there? Anyways I will try to write the sequel based off of suggestions and ideas from those suggestions. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO CRAZEH-VAMP! FOR BEING THE FIST TO GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE SEQUEL! A very special cookie to you! your the best!**


	8. bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
